An improved lightweight armored vehicle and cost effective method of retrofitting standard automobiles to make them lightweight armored vehicles is disclosed. Metal caps fit about laminated windows to protect the laminated edges from stress, moisture and atmosphere and fit within the standard automobile's original window frame. Alternative laminated break-in resistant windows fit within a standard automobile's original window frames. Prefabricated rigidly formed lightweight opaque armor is molded to closely fit within the standard automobile. The armor is designed for cost effective on-site manufacture of components and cost effective installation procedures to produce an affordable lightweight armored vehicle.